


Remember Me

by Gamingerve31



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Memory Loss, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamingerve31/pseuds/Gamingerve31
Summary: He could not remember how he got there or why?There were so many that he had just met. The people called him Fundy, however, he could not remember a single thing about him.Would he ever get his memories back?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 16
Kudos: 131





	1. Awake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so I hope you enjoy it!!!!

The morning sun shone lightly throughout the world. The leaves lightly swayed with the gentle breeze of the fall. The leaves had started to turn into a golden color. Some of the leaves on the trees had begun their journey's towards the yellowy green grass. There were some birds that had chosen to stay and watch the leaves change color and there were some that had decided that it was best to migrate. 

A large wall surrounding a small area acted as a cold blanket filled with shadows. Within the walls of the area, lay a male. His clothes were covered in dirt, his ginger hair was matted and his skin was pale. Cuts and scars littered his whole body. Hidden under normal looking features, there were some hidden. He had a pair of fox ears that were flattened.

The male groaned lightly as he felt the warm rays of the sun hit his face. He opened his eyes and quickly closed them back up, the ray of the sun blinding him. He covered his faceand tried to turn away from the sun.

He sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes and did his best to get his eyes adjusted. Slowly, the blurriness of the world slowly came into his view. He was surrounded by trees. He slowly sat up and looked around. He noticed a wall made by multiple materials. 

He frowned lightly. Where the hell was he? Why was he here?...................Who was he?

He slowly stood up. He felt something heavy behind him. He looked behind him to see an orange, white and black colored tail.


	2. Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Laugh and the world laughs with you, snore and you sleep alone.”  
> ― Anthony Burgess

After wandering around the area, he managed to make his way out. 

Outside, it looked the same as inside but it felt free. He looked around and frowned lightly. He hoped to find someone but there was nothing. 

He crawled out of the passage from beneath the walls. He began searching for any signs of life.

\------------------

The young male had been searching for hours. In the end, he could see oak planks in the distance. He smiled as he ran towards the direction. He jumped over random holes and under tree branches. 

He soon came to the remains of a building.

\------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short. Might try to edit this later


	3. Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Songs remain. They last...A song can last long after the events and the people in it are dust and dreams and gone. That's the power of songs.”  
> ― Neil Gaiman, Anansi Boys

The male slowly made his way to a wooden path. It looked unused. There were lots of holes from the decay of wood. He walked down the path that went over the pond. The building that rested in the center of the pond was in the center of erosion. The orange bricks lay crumbled around the area and within the water. The stone bricks were cracked and covered in large amounts of green moss. The green on the moss had slowly started to turn yellow with the leaves of the fall season. The square holes that once contained a thin layer of glass were now shattered and lay scattered with the small pieces of brick. There were some leaves that had started to fall but had taken over most of what remained of the building.

The male slowly stepped into the building. There were no more doors. The stairs had mostly collapsed from the decay but some remained and stayed firm in their spots. The floor was covered in creating tables but just like all other wood in the structure, it had decomposed to time. The male looked around slowly to find some chests beside the walls. Some chests seemed to have been crushed by the weight of bricks that had fallen on them. Items lay around the chests. The male made his way to the chests and picked up the items. He tilted his head slowly as he studied the site,s. He had gotten a few pieces of wool, some string, two sticks, and a foul-smelling chunk of meat. He gaged lightly as the scent of the meat penetrated his nose. He threw it away. He placed the bit of wool, string, and sticks in his pockets.

He looked inside other chests but to his dismay, all he could find was more of the rotten chunks of meat, what seemed to be red spheres attached to some kind of red strings, and rotten leaves. He sighed lightly as he grabbed the red spheres and placed them in his pocket. He cringed slightly as the spheres felt squishy. He shook his head as he looked away from the chests and left the old building. Making his way to what seemed like an overgrown wheat field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short


	4. Watchful eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short

The male walked down the lone path. The path contained holes from the aging times and creatures that did their best to destroy it.

He avoided the holes. He would look inside the holes every once in a while but all he could see was darkness. Strangely, the holes were really deep. Someone may have dug the holes.

He always felt like there was something looking back at him from inside the holes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters may be short to make them seem spooky. We'll see.
> 
> Thoughts?


	5. Disk

The male looked upon the floating building. It looked like some kind of disk with green and purple glass. There were some parts of the glass that seemed to be missing. Some water was leaking from the openings that were presented to it. 

It didn't seem to have much importance. It seemed like any other building in the area. It was old, untouched, and in the mercy of nature. What made this different were the red droplets coming from within the disk. The male had thought of touching it or going up to see what was up there but he felt that it would not be the best idea. At least not until he had something to protect himself with.

The male looked away and looked at the white building across from the disk.


	6. Broken Faith

The male looked at the white building in front of him. It was across from the disk. Surprisingly, it looked clean. Nothing of nature touched the vivid colored walls of the building. A large image hung above the white building. It was a white cross with a purple background. Some pieces of it were missing but the rest remained untouched. 

The male tilted his head as he made his way to what seemed to be the gate entrance. There was a smooth stone border that surrounded the area. 

He stood at the entrance to the land. He felt a slight pull towards the building. He wanted to but he didn't feel easy about it. He felt welcomed yet unwelcomed at the same time. 

He sighed lightly as he walked the same way he had been going. He'll revisit this place later.


	7. Bees

The male quietly made his way up the stairs. 

He had noticed a building on the hill and found it interesting. The front of the cliff was surrounded by bamboo. It was made of a wood that was darker than other woods he had seen. The windows were clear yet the inside was really dark. It was hard to see what was inside. He could see some losing blocks that contained spots of some kind but it was still so dark.

He walked around the home and found a tower was behind the house but it was past a small field of pumpkins with signs above them. What he found interesting was that part of the house was made of glass and how clean everything looked. Compared to what the male had seen, plants haven't overtaken the area. There weren't any holes created by explosions or blocks broken due to time. 

He looked inside the glass part of the house. He could see beehives and smoke coming from beneath them. He tilted his head as he watched the yellow and black bugs crawl out of the hives and slowly begin to fly around the closed-off area. They were oblivious to what was happening in the world outside. Can you blame them?

Everything they need is inside. Bright green grass, vibrant colored flowers, honey, and a warm place to stay safe in. 

The male smiled as he watched the bees fly around. The small joy he felt inside sadly did not stay for long. 

He felt watched. 

He looked around and noticed the inside the closed-off area, there was a small balcony like area. As the main part of the house, it was dark. He could see nothing.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

He could see something.

There stood a figure. Hidden by the shadows, watching him.


	8. Cold

The male watched the figure.

The figure remained in place.

The male frowned lightly as he slowly made his way towards the front of the house. His eyes remained glued to the figure. The figure's head followed the male disappeared behind the dark wood.

The male slowly went towards the front door. He stared at it for a bit, feeling a bit unsure if it was a good idea to head inside. He let out a small breathe. He looked around for something to protect himself with. He found a stick. He picked it up. It was old but a bit sturdy. He gathered a bit of courage and tried to open the door. He hoped that the door wouldn't open but as he dreaded, it opened up.

Cold air gushed slipped out from within the building. 

The male lightly shivered. His ears lightly laid flat on his head. He ignored the cold and slowly made his way inside.


	9. Smoke

Inside, he could hear the light clacking of his boots against the Cracked Blackstone beneath him.

It was dark. It looked like there was smoke all around him. It was hard to see what was around him. He made his way towards the glowing blocks he had seen earlier. 

They looked like small little lamps made on complete glass. He slowly reached for it but jumped back when he heard a door of some kind open. He quickly looked away from the lamp and looked around the area. It was dark. He could see the outline of some things but with the constant shift of the smoke, he wasn't sure if the things were really there.

He bit his lip as he heard footsteps. The footsteps weren't his. They sounded different.

Instead of the sole of shoes hitting the floor, it sounded like metal.

He squinted his eyes towards where he thought the sound was coming from.

He saw the same figure. They were wearing something the glowed purple. They were watching him as they pulled out something and pointed it at him.


	10. Arrow

The male flinched as he felt something fly past him fast.

He looked away from the figure and at the thing that flew by. He found that it was an arrow. Whoever it was had tried to shoot him.

His eyes widened in fear. A simple stick would not be able to help him. He quickly looked around as he heard some clicking sounds. He noticed a hole in the wall. He hoped it would save him.

He ran towards the hole as fast as possible. The figure pointed out whatever he had and waited to get a good shot. 

The male closed his eyes and he jumped into the whole. The arrow missed its target.  
The male fell into a dark room, the entrance to the room was blocked off.

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best but I'll try to work some more on the next chapters.


End file.
